


Time Machine

by Brenisapen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenisapen/pseuds/Brenisapen
Summary: You go over to your best friend's house for Halloween to discuss whether the two of you want to go trick-or-treating or go to a Halloween party, but she has other plans as she takes you into a world you didn't know was part of your own.





	1. Halloween

       You were looking at yourself in a human sized mirror in your room, wearing a closed fitted black jacket with very narrow lapels and a roundish bottom in the front. The jacket was buttoned to the top it was a tight fit, you were also wearing light grey trousers, and for shoes you wore black Loake Loafers. You ran your hand through your h/l h/c.

        Your friend b/f/n had given you the outfit, the outfit belonged to her great, great grandfather, so you were trying to be very careful with it, considering how old it was; you felt good that somebody would trust you with something like that. She was wearing a Halloween outfit that was from the same time era.

       You weren't sure what your friends outfit looked like, but you had an idea all things considering.

       You walked down the stairs. Your mom gushed when she saw you while you just rolled your eyes.

       "Oh, honey! You look so handsome in that outfit! Oh, this is definitely the best Halloween costome yet, since you've started dressing up yourself for Halloween!" Your mom exclaimed.

       "It was b/f/n idea", you said, plainly.

Your mom sighed, discontented. She hugged you goodbye and handed you a orange Jacko lantern shaped trick-or-treating bucket, just in case you decide to go trick or treating. You walked out the door and onto the driveway with your dad waiting for you inside the car, to drop off at your friends house. You got in and your dad smiled at you. You cheerfully smiled back.

        You knew that this Halloween was going to be different, just had to be, the last few were a drag and you just wanted Halloween to end the last times. It was because you were stuck at home handing candy out to little kids, while your younger brother and sister who are 7 year-old twins, went to a kids Halloween party that didn't allow kids over the age of 10 to attend, and while your parents went to a different Halloween party that didn't allow anyone under the age of 21 to attend. So after the last two Halloweens of that, your parents wanted to make it up to you. You remembering telling them that everyone could just go out during those Halloweens, but they didn't want to get their house egged or teepeed, or having that weird boy give their parents the death stare every time one of your parents walked out of the house, he always was there for a month straight. One time your dad confronted him, but the boy did a fortnite dance very aggressively while giving him the 'L' then flipping your dad off and running away. Not wanting to live through that again, your dad avoided going outside until the boy got bored and stopped, he almost lost his job. When the boy left, your dad mustered up the courage to tell what else the boy did... he dabbed.

       "We're here, y/n," said your dad, snapping you out of your thoughts.

      "Ok, bye dad, love you."

"Love you too, y/n"

      You knocked on your friends bedroom door. (Her mom had let you in the house). B/f/n swung open the door and pulled you in. 

       "What do you think of my outfit?" She asked, while twirling around.

      She was wearing a light blue sleeveless evening gown in the 1880s style of course with ruffles on the back of the dress from her waist down on to the floor where the dress went out to. You noticed she was a lot more curvy then what she usually is and that was because of the corset. You blushed, you like girls with curves. She had her hair up swiftly with her bangs drizzled on her forehead. You couldn't see her shoes.

       "You look good", you said.

She smiled and said you looked handsome. She said that she had something to show you. You sat down on her bed and she sat down too, but before that, she grabbed something from underneath her bed. It was gray and looked like a smartphone, she sat it down on the floor and pressed a bottom on it all of a sudden the object became bigger about 10 feet tall and five feet tall it looked like a gray metal door with a knob on it.

       "Wh-what is that?!", You asked, surprised.

"Time machine, I've been working on it for awhile now and it's finally complete! Bit boring looking, though, so plain," she said while shaking her head.

       She grabbed a bunch of money that looked like it was from the 19th century and grabbed two backpacks, handing one of the backpacks to you.

       "Shall we give it a spin?"


	2. At the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your best friend go back to 1888, using her time machine, which you thought at first was just some weird joke. Do to an altercation the two of you are stuck in 1888 longer than predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

      You thought, b/f/n was just joking around with you, you decide to play around with her, thinking she was amusing. So you swing the backpack on you, but you thought it was odd since backpacks weren't invented until 1967, you were thinking she wanted to back to the 1880s judging by your costumes.

       "Uh, b/f/n backpacks weren't invented until 1967," you said.

      She sighed, then smiled. She got out 2 unusually large brown satchels and stuffed all the items from the backpack to inside the satchels, including the money. She turned the knob on the front of the time machine and walked in with you following her inside. She closed the door and smiled at you. 

       "So what do you think?" She asked, while sounding very interested in your response.

      You looked around in it, shocked out how many colorful buttons there were scattered on the walls with weird codes on them, you had no clue what they meant. There was a handle switch with in one section saying 'Year' with numbers below where you could swipe with your finger to adjust to any year you wanted to go to, even having A.D or B.C but a bit smaller also had two other handle switches with 'Date' in the same fashion and also 'Time' in the same way. In a different section there was a handle bar that said 'Place.'

       You thought she had taken this a little bit too far with this weird joke, but the good friend that you are decide to still play around with it with her for her amusement.

       "Uh, yeah this total amazeballs", you say in a stereotypical rich girl voice.

B/f/n giggles. 

       "Ready?" She asks.

You smile and nod your head. 

       "Let's go to the Victorian era, 1888 to be exact, Halloween Eve, at the time it is right now?" She asked.

       You simply shrugged.

       You noticed a small digital clock on the wall that you overlooked blinking in red digital letters the time, but the clock was very specific, it even counted in milliseconds, that were speeding by so fast you couldn't even comprehend what numbers they were.

       You then noticed that b/f/n was done adjusting the switches, she gave you a thumbs up. You looked up at the clock on the wall that read 10 then 9, you realized it was a count down. B/f/n started counting down with the clock.

       "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!" She exclaimed, her h/c colored bangs bouncing against her forehead. 

      Everything went white for a second. Then went back to normal. 

       You shook your head and lightly chuckled, you turned the knob on the front door to the Time Machine and saw you were in b/f/n bedroom. She walked out and smiled then frowned when she realized she was still in her bedroom, she frowned. She took your arm and led you to sit on her bed.

       "So," you said cheerfully.

"So anyways, do you think we should go trick-or-treating or go to a Halloween party?"

       B/f/n glanced over at your Jacko lantern shaped trick-or-treating bucket. 

       "I guess we could go tr-."

Then, judging by her body language seemed to be a invisible lightbulb flashed above her head.

       "Can we just take it for a spin, one last time?" She asked, begging.

     You rolled your eyes.

       "This is starting to get old, the joke has worn out now," you said.

      She looked at you clearly puzzled. Then she realized what you meant and grabbed your wrist and led you inside the machine. You guess one more time wouldn't hurt. She closed the door readjusted the switches and gave a hopeful smile. She yelled the 10 second countdown again. Then everything went white and went back to normal. You walked out of machine then froze, your eyes widened you couldn't get yourself to move... you were just well, frozen, stuck.

        You were standing in a alleyway next to two buildings painted white made out of wood, with non painted wood on it as well.

       There was people dressed like you and b/f/n, but were too focused on their own business to notice what was going with you and your friend, which surprised you. You heard b/f/n's footsteps then heard a excited giggles coming from her. You turned around to face her with a blank stare. She pressed a button on the time machine making it go to it's miniature size, she picked up and smiled at you.

       "Soooo, isn't this cool?!" She asked, while squealing excitedly.

     "Is this a joke?!", You asked, yelling

She looked at you clearly puzzled, again. 

     "We're in 1888... This isn't a joke... You good?" She asked.

       You guessed she was right, besides this joke wasn't even funny at all. But... why did have to be the 1880s? With all the diseases people got back in this era, diseases easily avoidable diseases, if people would just wash their hands, it was quite disgusting. Even though a lot of people were aware about washing their hands, they're a select few.

        "You know. Why couldn't you have picked out a better year?" You asked. 

      "We'll you could've just asked... but I wanted to back to the Victorian Era first, then we can go to whatever you want to go, just I can't go to the future from the present era. The cool thing about the time machine is that you won't age, if you go back to the present at the exact time you left, that's why my clock is so specific with the time, so I can match up the time from when we left. It has memory and we can see the time it was from when we left." She said.

       "Cool. Can we go the 1980s, I don't want to catch anything," you said.

     "Ok, I just want to explore around here for just 1 hour. Just to let you know when the time machine is in it's smaller size it's very delicate, so I have to be very careful with it, I have to holding otherwise it'll get crushed," she said.

       You wondered why she was telling you about how delicate the time machine was.

     "Hey, how about you take me back to the present, you can explore this era by yourself, I don't want to catch anything. I won't repeat myself again." You said.

       B/f/n pouted.

"Noooo, I want to explore with you," she said.

       "No! Take me back!"

She shook her head. She noticed you reaching out to take the time machine from her, so reached her arm up with the time machine, since she a bit taller than you. You began jumping up and down trying to get it from her, knowing she couldn't keep it up forever, looked like she was going to give it to you when she 'accidently' dropped it, making it break in two. She then began stomping on the broken pieces, you then harshly shoved her into a pile of trash. You then began picking up the broken pieces in a haste shoving the pieces into the pockets of your trousers, before she recovered from the fall. She got up just when you picked up all the pieces.

       "FIX IT!!" You screamed at her.

B/f/n, brushed off the dirt from her outfit and glared at you.

       "If you explore with me I will otherwise I won't EVER fix it," she said sternly.

     You reluctantly agreed. She grinned in delight and took your arm as you two walked into the market. You saw kids running around without shoes, you also saw some people stealing fruit from some fruit stands. There were other stands with little trinkets and toys that seemed to pique b/f/n interest, she walked over to the stand with you. She stared seemingly interested in a pink dollhouse, luckily it had a price tag so we didn't get haggered, thanks Quakers! So after about a hour of b/f/n buying random stuff, you decided to tell her it was time to fix the time machine. So you pulled her to the side.

        "Hey, hour is up you gotta fix the time machine now, you promised," you said.

      She rolled her eyes, and reluctantly obliged.

       "I was having so much fun! But where are we going to go?" She asked.

      "I don't know, I figured you would've had something in mind if something went wrong....  I mean we could go to a hotel or something," you suggested.

       "Um... yeah.... I... uh spent all the money that we had." She said.

      "Return the things you bought!"

       "I-I tried, but uh, they don't except refunds."

      You mentally face palm.

       "Well, before we left I did some research and I learned that that there is a mansion around here, that belongs to Earl Alois Trancy, he lives there with his maid, servants, and butler," said b/f/n.

       "Your point?"

"Well... maybe we can stay there."

       "What makes you think we can?"

She shrugged.

       "I dunno, but I'll tell you about him on the way to his mansion. We learned about him in our history class, he's part of the reason I wanted to time travel here."

        You supposed it was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!


	3. At the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your best friend pay a visit to the Trancy Manor. You and b/f/n get to meet everyone that lives there and Earl Alois Trancy takes a strange liking towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubble

You were following b/f/n down a trail to get to the Manor.      

       "So tell me some things about Earl Alios Trancy."

       B/f/n nervously laughed. 

"I-I actually forgot pretty everything about him other than he's 13, almost 14, I remember that I wanted to meet him, even though he's dead, technically."

       You rolled your eyes, you really mad about her anwser you didn't talk to her until the two of you reached the Manor.

       After about 2 hours of walking the two        of you finally reached the Manor.

        "Ssooo big," you stuttered out. 

B/f/n smirked at you, you told her to get her mind out of the gutter. You stopped her from walking for a few seconds while you got a white cloth from your pocket and got out the broken pieces of the time machine and wrapped them up in a cloth and handed it to b/f/n. She took it and put it into her satchel. You two walked to the front door of the manor, right when b/f/n was about to knock on the door it swung open the door revealing a man. His eyes looked kind of red to you, instead of what you assumed as his eyes being brown.

       "Who are you?" He asked.

You assumed the man was Claude the butler. 

       Just then a boy came up to the door he said 'Ole''! To the butler then towards the two of you giving off his signature smile. He then blushed when he made eye contact with you.

       "Welcome strangers! I am Earl Alios Trancy" he said. 

      "Hello Mr. Trancy, I am y/n and this is b/f/n," you said.

        "Come in!" Alios said cheerfully.

 Alios and Claude moved out of the way for you and your best friend to walk in. Alios began skipping up a beautiful blue spiral staircase. (I'm calling him Alois, but you call him Mr. Trancy.

       "Claude, take b/f/n up to a room and I'll take care of y/n," he said.

       "Yes, Your Highness," replied Claude.

You began following Alios up the staircase until he led you into a bedroom. 

       You thought the room was beautiful and very spacious, it had f/c walls, on your bed there was white silk curtains ascended from the bed poles. You put your satchel down on the bed and sat down yourself. You watched as Alios closed the door and sat down on the bed with you, smiling.

        "Are you from, America? You seem to have a American accent," he said.

       "Yeah," you replied.

"Which of the states are you from?" 

       "I'm from _____ ."

"Do you want to play dressup?"

       'How old is this guy, again?' You questioned yourself.

       "Umm... maybe some other time," you replied.

       Alios pouted and got up from the bed and began walking towards the front door. 

       "Wait! Let's talk some more," you said.

He turned around and smiled. He skipped happily to you and sat down next to you. The two of you spent close to two hours talking about your current lives you were careful not to make your life seem to futuristic.

      "Do you have parents?"

"Umm... I used to, but they died a year ago, so did b/f/n, yeah it's pretty much just been the two of us," you lied.

      You guys talked some more you told him about the time the creepy boy stalked your house, leaving out a few details of course, making him laugh. You blushed, he was so feminine, his voice, his laugh, if only he was girl he'd definetly be your type. He told you the names of all the help, and some of the misadventures. 

       There was a knock on the door you said 'come in', revealing Claude. 

       "Your, Highness, supper is prepared," he said.

       "Alright, then", said Alios.

Alios grabbed your hand, running passed Claude into the dining room.

       You saw b/f/n there, she was sitting down. You let go of Alios's hand and went to go sit with her. She smiled at you.

       "Hey, did you just stay in the room for two hours and didn't bother asking Claude where I was?" She asked.

       "You didn't bother asking Alios where I was", you retorted back.

       "I couldn't find him."

"You could've asked Claude".

       "Okay, you got me."

You smiled over victory over the little disagreement you two just had. Even though you could've just asked Claude where your best friend was.

       "I would've asked Claude where you were, but I got sidetracked talking to Alios", you said while looking up at Alios, who was talking to Claude.

       "Did he talk about me?," b/f/n said while blushing.

       "Huh-uh", you replied shaking your head.

"Oh", she said while giving a disappointed look.

       The maid, Hannah came into the room holding trays of food.

          You wondered what happened to her eye, Alios hadn't mentioned anything to you about it. You thought she was a very beautiful woman, which made you slightly blush. Alios noticed all the attention you were giving Hannah, he got angry and yelled at Hannah to put the food down and leave the room. Hannah quickly did what she was instructed.

        You were sitting on the left side of the chair that you assumed Alios would sit since the head of the household usually sits. B/f/n was sitting directly across from you, both of you wanted to sit next to Alios. But you were kind of regretting that decision seeing how angry he is. So you you stood up from the chair to move down a few seats down when someone grabbed your hand and pulled you towards them. You looked up to see it was Alios, giving a kind smile.

       "Sit where you were", he said.

You blushed slightly embarrassed and sat back down where you were. You looked at your best friend to see her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. Claude came over and pulled out Alios's chair, then pushed it in when Alios had gotten in it. Claude took off the silver lid to the dishes of food to reveal beautifully roasted Turkey on one platter, mashed potatoes, on the other, green beans, and oily fish and chips. You thought all of the food looked delicious, it looked the platter of oily fish and chips was only enough for one person, so you knew that Alios likes oily fish and chips quite a bit. 

       You heard light whispering and looked to see the three servants Alios talked to you about, Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. 

       The three of you got your food and began eating, the room fell silent besides the light clatter of silverware against the plates. It was pretty awkward, after everyone was done eating and everything was cleared, chocolate cake and sweet cream cheese dipping sauce with strawberries was brought out by the triplets. 

       "Oh, this looks good!" Said b/f/n cheerfully.

       You and b/f/n began talking about some fun times the two of you had together, Alois began to feel left out. B/f/n still had her cup from dinner filled with raspberry juice, Alois made sure you were paying attention on eating your slice of cake, he waited for her to pick up the cup when he 'accidentally' knocked it out of her hand making it shatter on the floor and the contents of the juice splattering all over her dress. You looked up to see b/f/n dress with juice splatters on it.

       "Oh my, what a clumsy girl you are", said Alois.

      "What? I don't th-", said b/f/n.

"HANNAH!!", screamed Alois.

You and b/f/n jumped out of your skin when the two of you heard Alois scream like that. 

       Hannah came into the room, and like a worried mother rushed over to b/f/n, she carefully picked some of the shards of broken glass from her dress then wrapped the pieces up in a napkin, in a flash everything was cleaned up.

       "Hannah please give b/f/n a bath and a new outfit," said Alois.

       "But I-", said b/f/n.

"Come on", said Hannah, softly.

       She took b/f/n hand and lead her out of the room. You finished eating your dessert and looked at Alois smiling at you while he watched you eat, which kind of creeped you out.

      "You have frosting on your fingers", said Alois.

You looked at your fingers to see he was right, so you picked up your napkin to wipe up the frosting, but Alois stopped you, he took your right hand and put your pointer finger in his mouth sucking it, you were beyond bewildered as to what was taking place. You tried pulling your hand away, but Alois had a tight grip on it. Alois took your pointer finger out of his mouth.

       "Don't", he said warnignly, because you tried to pull away.

        His grip on your wrist tightened, then after 7 minutes of torture, he was done then let you go. You looked at your wrists to see they were a bright red.

       'Great, my wrists will probably be bruised in the morning.' You thought to yourself.

        The triplets came and picked up the silverware, dishes, and cups, and walked into the kitchen with them. Alois gave an exaggerated yawn, while stretching. 

       "Oh, Claude. I'm done now", said Alois.

Claude came over and pulled out Alois's chair, then pulled it back into the table when Alois had gotten up from it. You then got up out of the chair you were sitting in.

       "Well, you sound pretty tired, Alois, I'm just going to go and find b/f/n, good night!" You said.

       You began walking away when Alois told you stop, which you did.

       "How do you suppose you'll find her room?" He asked

       "Oh- ye-yeah right", you said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

       "Claude led us to b/f/n room", ordered Alois.

       "Yes, My Lord", said Claude.

Alois held your hand all the until the two of you reached the bedroom b/f/n was staying in. Alois put his arms around you and gave you a hug goodnight, you hugged back, even though you found it a little odd. You waited until Alois and Claude walked away before you knocked on the door.

       "Y/n, is that you? Asked b/f/n.

"Yeah, can I come?" You asked.

       "I'll get it!"

B/f/n opened the door wearing a long light purple nightgown, with long sleeves. And her hair surprisingly dry and up in a nice bun.

       "Come in", she said.

You walked in the bedroom and it looked... exactly like the one your staying in. B/f/n closed the door and the two of you sat on her bed to chat.

       "It's really weird how this bedroom looks exactly like the one I'm staying in", you said.

       "Really, huh? That's strange maybe all of the bedrooms look the same except for Alois's, maybe it's one of ways to stand out," said b/f/n.

       You shrugged. B/f/n glanced down on at your fingers to see that they were soaking wet, you forgot to dry them. B/f/n told you to get your hands off the bed, then she pulled out a hankercheif from her nightgown. She wiped the parts of the bed where your hands had been then gave it to you to wipe off your hands, after you wiped off your fingers you handed it back to her. 

       "Okay, why were fingers soaked in saliva?" Asked b/f/n.

You explained what happened at dinner after she had left.

       "Man, I wanted him to have a crush on me not you. Meh", she said.

"What? He can't have a crush on me he barely knows me and it's 1888".

       "Well apparently he does."

"No, no, h-he's um... it's just his way, I mean we only just meet him."

       She shrugged.

"Hey umm...  are you okay? You know with whole thing with you dropping your cup and the glass getting on you."

       "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I don't know exactly what happened beforehand it just slipped and broke it was really weird. I thought that maybe Alois had something to do with it".

       "Really, huh? Maybe he's a bit of a jokester, he seems quite a bit immature, but if he did do that, that's a bit much."

        "Yeah, it is. Anyway have you noticed how short Alois's shorts are? He thicc and smexy".

       "What?"

"You didn't notice, not even when he danced around?"

       "I noticed that he his boots are really high".

       "Yeah, they are... Hmm... humm. Anyway, tomorrow is Halloween, since he supposedly doesn't like you, then try you know, getting him to like talk to me you know, like him getting to know me, and stuff."

       "Ummm... yeah, uh, sure if he's not busy or anything. Yeah, guess I could find something else to entertain me." 

       "Okay, goodnight."

B/f/n got up from bed and pulled you, then began pushing you out the door.

       "Wait, seriously? You gonna kick me out now?"

       "Yup, I want to go to sleep so it can be tomorrow sooner so can possibly hangout with Alois".

       You lightly chuckled.

"Alright, goodnight to you too".

       You walked out of the bedroom and by some miracle, managed to find the room your staying in after about 10 minutes of searching.

       'Finally', you thought to yourself.

You walked in and closed the door.

       'I wonder if she packed me a tooth brush and tooth paste.' 

       You looked in the satchel to luckily find what you were looking for, you also found shaving cream and a razor, face cleanser, body and face lotion, from your modern time. You didn't have any facial hair that needed shaving, it was just a little bit of peach fuzz on your upper lip that was barely noticable unless you looked up close, it was for your body hair, you didn't like having body hair. The only thing about your appearance that puberty affected that you didn't like.

       You finished getting ready for bed, you put on blue and white cotton striped pajamas. You were pulling down the blankets on the bed to get yourself into it, when you heard a knock on the door.

       'I hope that's not Mr. Trancy.'

You recently said let them in, hoping that it wasn't Alois. To your relief it was Hannah holding folded up lime green silk pajamas. 

       "My Highness, wants you to wear these, he said even if you have your own for you to wear them." She said.

       "Why?"

"I do not question, My Highness."

       "Umm... okay".

You took the pajamas from her and set them on the bed. She began walking out the door when you stopped her.

       "Hey, wait", you said.

Hannah turned around slightly surprised.

       "What happened to your eye?" You asked.

Hannah put her hand over her eyepatch, looking slightly surprised that you asked, which puzzled you, because who wouldn't?

        "It-it was.... I was being clumsy, nothing more."

       Hannah rushed out the door, closing it behind her. You sighed in defeat and changed into the pajamas given to you and put the other pair back in the satchel. You noticed a black spider on the the wall. You got out of the bed and walked up to it, you don't mind spiders you actually quite like them. When you got up to it you noticed it was quite big, nearly the size of the palm of your hand.

       "You're a big guy, aren't you?" You asked.

You smiled and gently picked up the spider, then opened up the bedroom window to throw it out, after that you closed the window and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gum


	4. Halloween.... it was yesterday.... and today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B/f/n helps Alois with some ideas for the Hallow- een Ball, so Alois can order Claude to do it, while you try to get to know your new crush, Hannah. Then later you have some fun at the Halloween Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/f/n helps Alois with some ideas for the Halloween Ball, so Alois can order Claude to do it, while you try to get to know your new crush, Hannah. Then later you have some fun at the Halloween Ball.

                       

                          **_YOUR  P.O.V_**

 

 

_'Ugh.. I had the weirdest dream last night. B/f/n has built a time machine or something and we went back to 1888, or something.. it was weird.. I also met a weird boy too, I don't care to remember what his name was.. I just remember kind of thinking he was a cool dude at first, but he's a bit psycho and bipolar. Hm.. this bed feels a bit more comfier than mine.'_

       I then suddenly sit up in bed, with my eyes wide open, like how a stereotypical vampire does. 

        _'Where the hell, am I?_

I shoot up from the bed and scramble to the door.

        _'Oh, wait... that wasn't a dream.'_

I open the door and walk down to the dining hall to see that weird boy, that I don't    remember the name of, sitting at the end of the table eating breakfast, on his b/f/n was sitting to his left from Weird Boy. All of the staff were all standing in the room. 

     Weird Boy looks up and sees me, then he gets up from his chair and starts running towards me with his arms wide open.

        _'What is Weird Boy doing?'_

Weird Boy runs up to me and picks me up and twirls me around, while tightly hugging me, making it hard for me to breath. He sets me down. 

         "Goodmorning, I missed you!" He says.

"Morning Wei- morning." I say while giving a fake smile.

       "What were about to say? You said wei, what did you mean by that?" He asks. 

       "N-nothing", I nervously say.

"You were going to say something, say it." He says, while pinning me against the wall glaring down at me. (I'm the same height as him but with his boots on he's a bit taller.) I glance over at b/f/n who just shrugs her    shoulders.   

      _'Gee, thanks, b/f/n.'_

Weird Boy tilts my head so I'm not looking at b/f/n.

      _'Wait! I remember his his name!'_

"Mr. Trancy, please..." I begged.

       Mr. Trancy's facial features go soft, but still has me pinned.

        "Beg again." He whispers again.

_'Kill me... just take me now, God... please! Just send like a freakin' lightning bolt or somethin.'_

        "Please, Mr. Trancy." I say.

He michavously smiles at me, then gently takes my hand and leads me to the table I sit across from him, on the right side. Claude pushed in Alois's chair, while I just pushed in my own chair. On the table there was      Belgium waffles, bacon, eggs, maple syrup, and glasses of orange juice. After I got situated with my food, I looked up at b/f/n who was dreamily looking at Mr.Trancy dreamily.

       "Hey, Alois... is it ok if I call you that?" B/f/n asks.

 "Of course!" Replies Mr. Trancy cheerfully.

"Can I call you-." I said.

"No," said Mr.Trancy.

        _'Ok, then.'_

"So, y/n, help me with some ideas for the  Halloween party." Orders Mr. Trancy.

"Ah, well actually, b-b/f/n is actually good at that kind of stuff." I say, looking at b/f/n.

       "What? No I'm n-" said b/f/n.

"AREN'T YOU B/F/N," I said.

       "Uh, yes", she says, looking at Mr.Trancy, giving me a knowing smile.

"You guys will have a delightful time!" I said.

"But what will you do?" Mr. Trancy says, while having his elbows on the table, his hands folded on top of one another, with his head resting on them, looking at me smirking.

"I'll figure it out, there's plenty of things for me to do here." I said.

       Mr. Trancy shrugs and continues eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          

I'm in Mr. Trancy's garden. Hannah and the triplets are here tending it. It's quite beautiful I love the red Roses and water fountain.

       I plucked a rose and took off the thorns with my fingernails and I put it in Hannah's hair. She jumped in shock, then turned around and smiled down at me.

       "Oh, y/n, I didn't notice you there", said Hannah, shyly smiling.

       "Hi Hannah. You look good really good with the rose in your hair." I said, smiling at the ground.

       Hannah lifted up my chin, gingerly, with her pointer finger, to make me look at her. 

       "Thank you", she said. Then she bent down and lightly kissed the tip of my nose, in a friendly way, making me blush.

       I heard the triplets whispering, I looked towards them, they quickly looked away and continued tending the flowers.

       I heard the triplets whispering, I looked towards them and they quickly went quiet and went back to tending the garden.

        "Let's go somewhere more private", I said.

"I don't know, My Highness ordered me to tend the garden."

"Oh, please? If he gets upset I'll defend you, nothing bad will happen."

"Um... ok."

       I took Hannah's hand and led her into the manor. I then took her into the dining hall and sat her down into a chair and sat down next to her, on her left.

       "So, Hannah, I'm kind of curious, how did you meet Mr. Trancy?"

"Well... we met... umm we just a bumped into each other, yeah, and uh he just wanted to me to be his maid, yup."

        I look around the room awkwardly.     

_'Ok, she's clearly lying. But I ain't tryin' to    pressure her.'_

       "Um.. Ok." I said.

Hannah gave me a grateful and kind smile, which made me blush.

        "Do you know what truly drove Mr.Trancy to push me against the wall?" I asked.

"Oh, don't take it personally, he just gets that way sometimes".

"Well... I don't like it, I feel like he was trying to intimidate me, you know, like he was      acting like he's better than me, like he's a, do I dare say it? A bipolar Narcissist." I said.

      Hannah just stared at me with a blank expression, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she closed it.

       "I haven't even been here a full day and I already can't take Mr.Trancy's crap, he's a.  total asshole! I'm just thinking about packing up my bags and leaving! B/f/n can stay or leave with me if she wants, we can figure out a way to communicate with me.. but I-I don't know,  I-I".

       I felt the tears well up in my eyes.  

_Since when have I been emotional?'_

       I stood up from the chair and started running towards the front door, when      Hannah grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head between her two big breasts, crying like crazy.

       "Shh, it's ok. Please, don't leave, I've      grown quite fond of you, you're a lovely boy, I think we could be friends, if you'd like," said Hannah.

        "Really?" I asked, I had my arms      wrapped around her waist, and I was looking up at her.

       Hannah smiled and nodded her head.

I let go of Hannah, and wiped my ears away with the back of my hand.

     "Friends?" I asked, smiling, while taking out my hand.

      "Friends," she said, also smiling, then she shook my hand.

        _'Not only do I have a new friend, but she's also hot too.'_

 

¤¤°°••○○●●□□■■♤♤♡♡◇◇♧♧☆☆

 

                            _ **Alois's P.O.V**_

 

I'm in my office right now, sitting down in my chair with Claude and b/f/n. Claude and I showed b/f/n around the manor and I actually had a lot of fun with her, we made eachother laugh a lot. 

        "So I think in the dining room the table cloth should be orange with some golden leaf designs along the edge of it", said b/f/n.

       "Yeah, that actually sounds nice," I said, while clapping my hands in delight. 

        _'Mmm.. we've been talking about decor-   ations for a while now, shit. I wonder what b/f/n is doing... mmm.. I would love to see him.... we could have so much fun together.~'_

"Ummm...... in the ball room we-" said b/f/n.

"How about we go the ball room and you can point out what you want done in there, hmm?" I asked.

       "Uh, ok," she replied.

The three of us walked down into the golden ballroom, I really don't know what could be changed, but I'm sure, b/f/n has a trick up her sleeve. 

 

€€€£££¥¥¥₩₩₩♤♤♤♡♡♡◇◇◇♧♧♧

 

                          _**YOUR P.O.V**_

 

Hannah and I are still talking at the table.

       "Hey Hannah, can you come up to my room? I need help with something," I asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hannah replied.

       The two of us walked up to the room I'm staying and I closed the door.

       "So, I was wondering if you could shave my legs, whenever I do I always end up  accidently cut myself or my legs get really itchy or something, and I'm hoping you could help me with that."

"Um...okay", she said.

       I took off my trousers and sat on my bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to get the supplies, she said.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," I said.

       I waited for about 5 minutes until I heard a knock on the door I said 'come in' and it was Hannah with a straight copper razor, a white cotton towel, and a can of shaving. She left the door open and then walked over and put the supplies on the floor and knelt down in front of me.

       "Oh, Hannah, you don't have to do that, come and sit on the bed with me, it's    perfectly fine," I said.

"Oh, okay", she said.

       She got up and put the supplies on the bed I lifted up my legs so she could put the towel underneath them. She squirted out some shaving cream and began rubbing it on my right leg. She got out the razor and began shaving it, while humming a lovely tune, it was very relaxing.

       "What's the tune your humming from?" I asked.

"Oh, just a tune I came up with; it's not      bothering you is it?"

"Oh, no, it's a actually quite relaxing", I said while smiling with my eyes closed and laying down into my blanket.

        _'I could stay like this forever, this is so relaxing.'_

       All of a sudden I heard a obnoxious     voice coming from down the hall way. I opened my eyes and sat up a bit. I looked at Hannah, who had just got done shaving my right leg.

         "Hey, y/n I was wond-", said Mr. Trancy.

Mr. Trancy's and b/f/n face went to shock, while Claude's face stayed the same.

Mr. Trancy picked up a turquoise vase sitting on a small white table, at the side of the door in the room and furiously threw it at Hannah, who luckily ducked out of the way in time, so it the back wall in the room, shattering it in dozens of pieces.

         "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE??!! WHERE ARE Y/N'S TROUSERS??!! HANNAH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TENDING THE GARDEN, THIS IS SHIT!!!", said Mr.Trancy.

       "Mr.Trancy, please, I pressured her into shaving my legs, please don't get mad at her", I said. I looked over at Hannah, to see she was about to say something, but I told her not to.

      "You better listen to lover boy, Hannah," Mr.Trancy, harshly spat at Hannah, while she was looking away shamefully; I twiddled    around with my thumbs.

        Mr.Trancy inhaled sharply. "Everyone leave except for y/n; leave the shaving      supplies, Hannah," he said.

        I mouthed 'help me' to b/f/n, she just shrugged her shoulders.

      _'Oh, I'm going to kill her.'_

Mr.Trancy sat on the bed with me. "You        know, it's inappropriate for someone of the opposite sex to do something like that,    espicallly being half naked," he said.

"I-I really like Hannah", I defended. I knew it was a stupid excuse, I actually found myself agreeing with him.

       Mr.Trancy loudly and obnoxiously     laughed with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. "Of course you do!" He said, in between laughs.

       "I-I could get one of the triplets to shave my other leg, o-or b-better yet, I-I could just do it my-myself."

"No, no, no, I'll do it myself," Mr.Trancy said, mockingly and patronizingly. He squirt some shaving cream and began rubbing it on my left leg, he rubbed it a bit too close to my     crocth.  

        _'God, why does he like to intimidate me, so much?'_

       He got some more shaving cream and put it on my leg, even though there was    already plenty on my leg; he also rubbed my leg for longer than necessary; sadisctly at me the whole time. He cut me with the razor    near my crotch area and in my inner thigh, it admittedly started bleeding. I admittedly got off the bed and grabbed my trousers. But Mr. Trancy took them from me.

       "Wait! You're bleeding!" Said Mr.Trancy.

       "Well, do something to make the bleeding stop then!" I demanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Mr.Trancy yelled then he slapped me... hard.

        _'God, that hurt.... damn! What the hell?!'_

I stood there with my hand on my cheek in shock, while Mr.Trancy stared at me angrily. I felt so frustrated about what he did I felt the tears well up, I'm pissed off!! 

       "H-hey, I'm sorry, please don't cry", said Mr.Trancy. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the bed. He got the towel and wrapped it around my cut, it felt nice.

       "T-thank you", I whispered.

Mr.Trancy began crying into my chest and grabbed on to my shirt. "I-I'm sorry for  slapping you!" He said.

       ' _This dude has emotional problems.'_

"Please, don't ever leave me! You can't leave me!" Mr.Trancy said, still sobbing like a baby into my chest.

      _'This guy has emotional attachment     issues. He needs to get his head together. I've been here for less than 24 hours and he      wants me to stay here for ever! It's not like I'm even planning on leaving soon.'_

       "I-I'm not planning on leaving soon", I     said.

"No! You can't ever leave! He said, wrapping his arms around me, even tighter making it hard for me to breathe.

"O-okay, I won't leave", I lied; I only said that because I want him to loosen his hold on me.

"You promise?" He asked, looking up at me, with blood shot eyes.

"Y-yes", I lied.

He loosened his hold on me, enough for me to breathe properly. He snuggled his head again, into my now tear soaked shirt. We    stayed like this for awhile, I really don't know why I didn't ask him to get off me, I think it's because I'm afraid of what he might do if I did. I eventually fell asleep, so did I.

 

*****☆☆☆☆☆°°°°°•••••○○○○○●●●●●

 

I heard a knock on my door that admittedly woke me up and startled me; I looked to see that Mr.Trancy was still sleeping on me. "Come in!" I said.

"Huh... what?" Asked Mr.Trancy, removing himself from me.

       The door opened, revealing Claude. "My Highness, it's time for you to get ready for the ball", he said.

        I sat up in the bed and stretched with Mr.Trancy. "Hmmm... yes it is", he said. He got up from the bed and then turned around and smiled and winked at me; he walked out of the room with Claude, then Claude shut the door.

        _'Huh... I feel kinda lonely.'_

I looked at the watch on my nightstand it    read 1:57. 

        _'Wow, we took a long nap. It's almost 2 in the afternoon.'_

       I got out of the bed and opened the back doors to the balcony and stretched. The    fresh air felt nice. I walked back in and closed the doors to the balcony. Then the door swung open revealing, b/f/n, making me roll my eyes. We sat on the bed together.

        "I think you owe me an apology," I said. 

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for leaving you with Alios, but there was nothing I could really do," she said.

        I inhaled sharply.  _'I suppose she's right.'_

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point, anyways, have you started fixing the time machine?" I asked.

"Uhhh.... no I haven't, I was busy helping      Alios and Claude with the Halloween ball, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Are you going to start     working on it tomorrow?" 

       "Oh, yeah, of course... Anyways, Claude said that we have to start getting ready for the Halloween ball."

 "But, it's so early."

"I know right? But that's what he said to me."

"Huh, okay; what do you have in mind about what he should dress up as?"

"Weelll, I was thinking about us dressing up as a prince and a princess, not any specific prince or princess, just something normal."

"Yeah, I guess, I'm sure there's clothes in the closet that would work."

"Oh! But there's a twist!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Uhh, we have to paint our bodies completely black?"

"No, silly! I'll dress up as the prince and you dress up as the princess!"

        I inhaled sharply. "You know I don't like or do crossdressing."

       "Oh, come on! It's just for Halloween!      Plenty of people dress up as the opposite sex." 

"Ugh.... fine, but only ONE condition."

"What?"

"Let's do a bet."

"Well... what kind of bet?"

"Well... Whoever can stay in charecter, me as a princess, you as a prince the longest gets $100 when we get back to our time and      place, if we can stay in character until the end of the night, it'll be an extra $50."

"But, we can't stay attached at the hip for the whole night, you know, we could just lie; if only we were conjoined twins."

"All conjoined twins are the same sex." 

"Well.... we'd f-figure it out."

"What? Anyways, we've known eachother for years, we can tell when eachother are lying."

"Yeah, that's true; I'd wish you'd tell what I do when I lie."

"Same here."

"Will there be another punishment for the loser, other than owing the other person money?"

"Yes, they have to dress up as the opposite sex for a week. Oh! We need fake names, I'll be Bren and you'll be Liam!"

"You got a deal, Bren!" 

The two of us shook hands in agreement of the deal. Then b/f/n pulled out a gray    modern time corset. "The corsets from this time era are hell on earth, this'll be better for you to use," she said, while handing the corset to me.

"Uh, thanks," I said, taking the corset. I stood up and walked over to the closet in the room, it was a cool walk in closet. I saw all types of outfits, then I found one that looked like a princess outfit; it was a f/c ruffled gown that was quite promiscuous for the time era, it showed a little bit of cleavage, what I could tell from the design, it had ruffles in the back which had lighter shades of f/c, the dress had short sleeves that went above my      elbows, and the dress barely covered my knees! It had sparkles all I took the dress off the hanger and showed it to b/f/n. 

       "Hmm... I don't know, I mean for our time era, that dress would be fine.... but this is 1888, so I don't knnnoOOwww." 

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

B/f/n shrugged. "If you say so... but you still need to pick out some gloves and jewelry."

"Yeah." I threw the dress on the bed and      went to the wooden beautiful jewelry drawer. I picked out a pearl necklace, some long diamond dangling earrings, a silver tiara with some gold pieces in it with some swirl designs on it, and I found some white silk gloves, I threw the items on the bed then went back to the walk in closet and got f/c heeled shoes and threw them on the bed. 

       "So... do you think this'll look good    together?" I asked.

"Yup!" She got out some makeup products and a long h/c wig. 

      I picked up the clothes and the jewelry I picked out, including the corset, and went behind the changing station and after about 10 minutes of struggling, I finally got the outfit; the corset made me look like I have boobs, small boobs, but boobs, nonetheless. I walk-ed out from behind the golden changing station. "Well... what do you think?" I asked.

       B/f/n mouth and eyes widened. "Wow! You look like a dude in chick's clothing!"

       I rolled my eyes. And sat down on the bed. "You gonna do my makeup?" I asked.

       "Yup!" B/f/n exclaimed, while clapping her hands frantically.

"Ok, you can calm down a bit."

       B/f/n smiled and took some makeup products out. I don't have a noticable Adam's apple, so I don't have to worry about that. After about a half hour or so, she was done with my makeup. She gave me a small  portable mirror, so I can look to see how she did my makeup. She had used some contour, to make my facial features look feminine,  some red lipstick, blush, and some other makeup products, that I wasn't sure of, but nothing drastic, considering the time era.

       "Great, I look like a chick, and I can't tell people that I'm a dude," I said, in a girly voice, making b/f/n giggle.

"Alright, time for the wiiiIIIGGgg!!!"

       I turned around on the bed so my back would be facing b/f/n. She took off the tiara I was wearing then she started humming she put the wig on and adjusted it, after about 15 minutes or so, she was done and put the     tiara back on. 

      "Alright, y/n, turn around, I'm done!" Said b/f/n.

       I turned around and she handed me the same mirror as before. I looked at the wig, and it was styled in a tight updo bun, with some long curly bangs on my forehead.

        _'Great, I look like a chick. I'll defentially get Hannah to like me this way.'_

       "Well, I'm going to go get ready, be back in a few", b/f/n said. She got up from the bed, then left the room. I got my cellphone out and started playing a mobile game that I can play offline.

B/f/n, came back wearing, a white silk button up dress shirt, a white trenchcoat with gold designs on it, black trousers, white loafers, a a short h/c wig, that was slicked back, and a golden crown with white gold and ruby pieces on it.

 "What do you think?" B/f/n asked. I looked up at b/f/n face whatever she did with her makeup really made her look like a dude!

     "Aw, thanks babe! Said b/f/n.

"What? I didn't even say anything. Why'd you call me babe?"

"I-I don't know, I."

      The two of us stared awkwardly at eachother.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

       Me and b/f/n are at the Halloween ball. The ball room looks so festive, for Halloween! There are hundreds of people here dressed up in all sorts of cool costumes; there's people, dancing, talking, eating snacks at the snack tables, drinking champagne from the champagne fountain and apple cider fountain.

       I saw Mr.Trancy at the snack table, dressed up in a purple vampire costume, talking to a boy dressed in a dark blue pirate costume, he had black blue hair, a black eyepatch, and a blue eye. They seemed to know eachother. Mr.Trancy looked happy to talk to him, the other boy not so much. 

      I turned around and saw b/f/n walking up to me, meeting at our rendezvous, which is by the sparkling apple cider fountain.

      "Hello, my lovely, Bren," she said, playfully.

"Hello, my strong, dashing, Liam.

      The two of us laughed.

"I wonder who the boy Mr.Trancy is talking to is." I said.

      B/f/n looked over my shoulder to them.

Hmm... I don't know. Why don't you just go up to them?" She asked.

"Mmm... I'll wait until they're done talking, the conversation seems important." I said.

   "Hmm... you're right, anyway, do you want me to get some sparkling apple cider for us?"

        "That would be lovely, my prince."

B/f/n filled up a glass with sparkling apple cider than handed it to me, then got one for herself.

      "ONCE FOR THE BLUE SKY, TWICE FOR ANOTHER DAY; CHEERS!!!" Cheered b/f/n and I. We chugged down the cider and started laughing.

      _'Oh, it's so amazing here! I'm actually kind of happy the time machine broke. Is that a bad thing? No, y/n, it's not you're fine.'_

       "Oh, looks like Alios and the boy stopped talking, Bren", said b/f/n.

       I turned around and saw Mr.Trancy on the other side of the ball room, what looked him offering a girl to dance; the girl was wearing a stereotypical Native American costume, she had blonde weird, curly pigtails with cowlicks, and big green eyes.

        _'She's kinda cute.'_

"Alright, I'm heading over," I said.

"Okay, see you in a few."

       I walked over to the boy, his back was turned to me so I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and I did a curtsy. "Hello, sir," I said, standing up from my curtsy.

       His face turned the lightest shade of pink, then within a blink of an eye the blush was gone.

       "Hello, miss", he said taking my right hand and bent down to kiss it.

       "When, I saw you, I just thought you were so handsome, I just had to come and talk to you," I lied; it's the quickest excuse I could come up with.

       The boy blushed again, but this time he blushed slightly darker. "Huh", he said.

       "So, what's your name?"

"Ceil Phantomhive, I suppose you've heard of me."

"Nope! I'm from America.... so that's probably why."

"I suppose; what's your name, ma'am?"

"Bren l/n, just call me Bren, Mr.Phantomhive."

"If you please, you may call me Ciel if you please."

"Alright, so how old are you?"

"Twelve."

      _'Wow, thought this guy just had a baby face.'_

       "Wow, I'm 15."

"Well, I'll be thirteen in December."

 "Alright."

"So what brings you here from America?"

"Well, my parents and my friends parents were all on vacation here, but they all died, in a-a, ummm... fire... yeah, in our ummm.... vacation house, so we're here now." I lied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that, my pare-nts died in a fire too."

      _'Oh, God, now I feel guilty about lying.'_

"So where are you and your friend staying?" Asked Ceil.

"With, Mr.Trancy, he's been so generous and gracious enough, to let the two of us stay with him."

"What? Honestly Bren, if you and your friend need a place to stay, please come and stay with me."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that, my friend is a big fan of him, it wouldn't work; I want to be by my friend's side."

"Mmm.... what's her name? Your friend's name?"

"Ah, well, HIS name is Liam."

"A male friend, huh? Well, anyway, if things don't work out for... and Liam, you two are always welcome at the Phantomhive Manor."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Of course, by the way, how long have you and your friend been staying with Alios?"

"Oh, not that long, just a day."

"Just a day? Well... how long has it been since your parents have passed on?"

"Oh, I try not to think about it." 

"Oh, I see, well excuse me, but I have to go; I had a very lovely chat with you, this fine evening, and I hope we'll run into eachother again," he said, then lifted up my hand, and bent down his head to kiss it, then walking away with a man, wearing the same thing as Claude, he looked a lot like Claude except he had a different hairstyle and wasn't wearing glasses, he saw me looking at me and smiled bri-ghtly, I smiled back.

       I started walking over to b/f/n, who was talking with a group of teenage boys.

      "Oh, hey, Liam, I'm going to bed, I'm feeling pretty tired."

       B/f/n turned around to face me. "Oh, ok, y/n," she said.

        I gave her a sly smile.

"Oh, shoot I lost the bet!"

      One of the guys that b/f/n was chatting with looked over at me and licked his lips. I awkwardly smiled and walked away.

     

《《《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》》

 

      I just took a shower, and got ready for bed wearing the lime green pajamas. 

     I walk out to the balcony in the room. 

_'I love the night sky.'_

I felt arms wrap around my waist, making me jump.

     "Hey, it's just me," said Mr.Trancy, whispering, then he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

      "What are doing, up here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw that you had left and assumed you'd me up here~."

"Oh. Well, you should get back to the ball, everyone's there because of you."

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to spend some alone time with you. I missed you~." He said, tightening his hold.

      I got managed to get out of hold and looked at him, he was frowning. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

       "I just wanted personal space; why are you so attached to me?"

    Mr.Trancy smiled and stepped closer to me, stroking my cheek. "I don't know," he said. "I felt something , when I first saw you." He began rubbing my bottom lip. "I know it's a bit odd, but I knew from when I first saw you, I knew I wanted your company." 

_'I am pretty cool.'_

I smiled up at Mr.Trancy, then he kissed me on the cheek making me jump in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ' and when the words are slainted means it's a thought.  
> Also, I'm sorry but I'll be deciding what your height age, and what grade you're in for the story, everything else is up to you.  
> One other note, in this story will be my own version for when Ciel and Sebastian comes over to the Trancy Manor, during the ball and Alios dresses up as a maid, something's will be different, cause you know, this is a fanfic. Also the timeline is a bit weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this website and would appreciate some feedback on this story, positive or negative.


End file.
